Sweet Disposition
by LaMainQuiEcrit
Summary: Burt aime son fils. Blaine aime le fils de Burt donc, Burt aime aussi Blaine. Aristote n'aurait pas dit mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Post 2x22, New York. OneShot. GEN.


**Titre** : _Sweet Disposition_

**Genre/rating** : disons, une bonne grosse louchée de Klaine, quelques pincées de Finnchel. Et Burt. Burt, Burt, Burt. J'adore ce personnage. Un des rares adultes que je supporte dans Glee. GEN. OneShot.

**Spoiler** : saison 1 et 2, jusqu'à l'épisode 2x22, New York. _It's summer time !_

**AN1** : le titre est tiré d'une chanson interprétée par The Temper Trap que vous pouvez écouter sur YouTube.

**AN2** : Burt emprunte, ici et là, leur langage un peu fleuri aux jeunes. Tttt, c'est pas bien ça !

**Disclaimer** : Not mine !

* * *

><p>Burt sifflotait en rentrant dans la maison. Enfin vendredi soir ! Encore une semaine de boulot particulièrement longue. Mais satisfaisante. Burt aimait les journées de travail lors desquelles il avait à peine le temps de respirer. « Amour du travail bien fait » comme disait le dicton. A peine le temps de passer aux toilettes avant de prendre en main une autre commande.<p>

Il fallait juste qu'il le cache à Kurt, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

Depuis sa crise cardiaque, Kurt ressemblait à un faucon guettant le pauvre lapin. Avec Burt dans le rôle du lapin. Aux moindres signes de faiblesse _CRACK_ : Kurt fondait sur lui comme un rapace et c'était adieu les délicieux sandwiches mayo et bonjour le thé vert à chaque repas (« Papa, il est prouvé qu'il existe un lien entre la consommation quotidienne de plus de trois tasses de thé vert et une réduction du risque de trouble coronarien. Les japonais ont près de onze pour cent de cas de moins d'infarctus du myocarde que les pays occidentaux ». « Ouais, ça leur fait une belle jambe maintenant qu'ils ont cent onze pour cent de malchance de plus que nous de crever d'un cancer, hein ? ». Remarque qui avait valu au lapin un regard noir de la part du rapace … et une ration supplémentaire de thé. Beurk).

Burt sourit en insérant la clé dans la serrure de la porte.

Kurt.

Son _fils_.

Il n'était pas le fils qu'il attendait, oh non : il était tellement _plus_ que ça. Sa mère avait raison. Elle avait toujours eu raison à propos de Kurt. Elle disait qu'il serait « fabuleux ». Burt avait vérifié le sens de ce mot. Il y en avait deux.

Dans la langue parlée, fabuleux était un synonyme d'extraordinaire, de prodigieux. Burt avait regardé son fils grandir. Et oui, Kurt offrait à qui voulait vraiment _regarder_ un caractère extraordinaire, invraisemblable tout en étant réel : fier et vulnérable, si brave et si fragile, presque « ancien » par sa connaissance de l'humanité et pourtant si innocent. Kurt était la couleur au pays du noir et blanc, le « Dolby Surround » dans un monde muet. Il était Kurt Hummel à Lima, Ohio. Et parfois … parfois Burt avait si peur pour lui que ça lui coupait le souffle, la douleur pire que celle qu'il avait éprouvée lorsqu'il s'était écroulé sur le sol de son garage. Une douleur constante qu'aucune médecine ne pourrait jamais soulager. Parce qu'il y aurait toujours des Karofski, des gens – non, des _animaux_ pour vouloir détruire cette « fabulosité » (1) qu'ils voyaient eux, comme une aberration, une anormalité.

Mais Burt, qui avait eu peur pour Kurt depuis ce jour où du haut de ces trois ans, son fils lui avait annoncé qu'il voulait des talons aiguille pour son anniversaire, savait qu'il n'était plus seul aux côtés de Kurt. Il y avait Finn (devrait-il, comme ces gamins, parler de Furt ?), et Mercedes, et même ce petit bout de femme, Rachel (parfois Burt se demandait s'il ne devait pas séparer Kurt et Rachel tant leurs conversations pouvaient prendre un ton venimeux mais non, cela se terminait généralement par une embrassade. Rien n'était plus étrange que l'amitié qui liait ces deux là). Burt n'était plus seul parce que Kurt avait des amis. De vrais amis. Ils avaient vu au-delà des apparences, au-delà de la tête haute et du regard hautain. Ils avaient vu l'un des leurs : un gamin seul, effrayé mais déterminé et courageux.

Burt n'était plus seul car il savait que Finn, Mercedes et Rachel protégeraient Kurt s'il le fallait.

Et bien sûr, il y avait Blaine.

Blaine qui avait enflammé le cœur de Kurt. Ils avaient d'abord été amis, puis « meilleurs amis », et enfin ... enfin, Kurt avait trouvé le garçon qui allait le tenir par la main et le guider sur la piste de danse au bal de promo.

Blaine qui, comme Burt, savait que Kurt était fabuleux. Au sens étymologique du terme cette fois : qui a trait aux légendes, au merveilleux, aux récits élaborés par l'imagination.

Kurt qui pouvait vous _toucher_ comme s'il était porteur d'un pouvoir étrange, d'une magie unique. Kurt qui, Burt en était intimement persuadé, avait touché Blaine plus que Blaine ne l'avait touché.

Burt avait vu la transformation s'opérer. Blaine si sérieux, si contenu, aux manières impeccables, version miniature de l'adulte que le monde attendait qu'il devienne. (Burt aurait voulu connaître les parents de ce gamin juste pour leur jeter à la figure tout le mépris qu'il avait pour eux. Non, il ne les connaissait pas mais il « savait » qui ils étaient. Il suffisait de regarder Blaine. Il savait que ces gens étaient incapables d'aimer leur fils. Ce qu'ils aimaient, c'était l'image qu'il projetait, une image qu'ils lui avaient soufflée. L'image du fils parfait. Un mensonge. Comment pouvait-on faire cela à son propre enfant ?)

Jour après jour, Burt pouvait voir un peu plus du vrai Blaine Anderson. Tout ce que Blaine avait caché au plus profond de lui, toutes ces petites choses qu'il s'obligeait à ne pas aimer parce qu'elles étaient un peu trop labellisées Gay, Kurt les cambriolait sans aucune pitié, les faisant émerger au grand jour. Les faisant renaître. Et Burt devait avouer que son fils était un perceur de coffre fort plutôt doué. Envolé le sourire figé et mécanique du Blaine Anderson des premiers jours (mais il l'appelait toujours « monsieur ». Quelque chose disait à Burt qu'il ne l'appellerait par son prénom que le jour de son mariage avec Kurt), et _Oh le choc_, la première fois que Burt avait vu Blaine sans gel dans les cheveux ! Disparu aussi le blazer de Dalton, cette seconde peau derrière laquelle Blaine se cachait.

Kurt avait raconté à Burt ce qui s'était passé lors du bal de Sadie Hawkins (ces putains d'animaux ! Rien de plus que ça. Si Burt en tenait un sous la main …), il comprenait ce que Dalton représentait pour Blaine : un refuge. A Dalton, Blaine était populaire, adulé, admiré. Burt savait qu'il avait fallu du temps avant que Blaine comprenne que pour Kurt, Dalton, c'était juste l'_exil_. Et c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait laissé partir, retourner à McKinley, et aujourd'hui, Burt se demandait si Blaine n'était pas prêt à son tour. Prêt à affronter la vie, à quitter les murs de Dalton. Un refuge devient vite une cage si on n'y prend pas garde …

Les leçons de courage de Kurt portaient leurs fruits, d'abord Finn et maintenant, Blaine. Burt était particulièrement fier de son fils.

Burt déposa ses clefs sur la console du couloir, alla droit à la cuisine, ouvrit le réfrigérateur et se servit une bière bien fraîche.

- Bonsoir les jeunes ! Lança-t-il en entrant dans le salon. Enfin, dans ce qui avait été son salon.

C'était visiblement devenu une piste de danse.

Blaine et Kurt, nus pieds sur la moquette, dansaient. Un slow … sur une musique pop. Ils dansaient sur un rythme qu'ils étaient manifestement les seuls à pouvoir entendre, front contre front, yeux clos, sourires accrochés aux lèvres. Finn, perché sur l'accoudoir du divan, les regardait. Il avait un verre de lait à la main. De l'autre, il marquait le tempo en tapotant sur son genou.

1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3.

Burt s'émerveillait toujours de la manière dont Blaine et Kurt occupaient physiquement l'espace autour d'eux. Aucun adolescent ne « bougeaient » comme _ça_. Il se rappelait de ses dix-sept ans, de ce corps qui avait grandi trop vite, de sa maladresse de bébé pingouin sur la banquise qui faisait tant rire la mère de Kurt lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras pour danser. Il n'y avait aucun signe de cette gaucherie adolescente chez Blaine et Kurt. Comme s'ils avaient passé ce stade. Comme si leurs corps, qui avaient déjà connu le pire que le monde adulte puisse offrir, avaient grandi plus vite que leurs occupants. L'éclair de chair blanche de leur cheville tranchait étrangement avec la force tranquille qui émanait de leur corps.

Un éclair de vulnérabilité.

Juste deux adolescents en fin de compte.

Burt se racla la gorge bruyamment pour faire connaître sa présence, rompant immédiatement le charme. Trois répliques fusèrent.

- Papa ! (embarrassé, un chouïa agacé aussi …).

- Oh, b'soir Burt (le tout accompagné d'un geste de la main. Celle qui tenait le verre de lait bien entendu …).

- Monsieur Hummel (persuadé que Burt allait l'étriper pour avoir serré son fils d'un peu trop près …).

Burt sourit et désigna de la tête ses meubles.

- Un problème avec votre salle de répétition, les garçons ?

Finn léchait sa main pleine de lait, Blaine était déjà en train de remettre la table basse à sa place et Kurt, bras croisés sur la poitrine, fixait d'un regard noir la bouteille de bière de Burt.

- Ouais, répondit Finn. Apparemment, y'a un problème d'infection.

- Infestation Finn, un problème d'infestation et arrête de jouer avec ce verre de lait, je vais encore avoir des tâches partout sur la moquette, gronda Kurt.

- Hey, c'est toi qui insiste pour que je boive un verre de lait chaud tous les soirs !

- Mais pas quand nous _répétons_, Finn.

Kurt lança un autre regard noir à son père cette fois.

- D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas le seul qui devrait faire un peu plus attention à ce qu'il boit, n'est-ce pas ?

Burt feignit d'ignorer son fils et se tourna vers Blaine.

- Une infestation ?

- Euh, oui, Monsieur. Il semblerait que l'estrade de la salle de chant de McKinley soit infestée de souris. Enfin, plus exactement, de mulots.

Burt faillit s'étrangler avec sa bière (ce qui donna une excellente raison à Kurt pour lui enlever la bouteille des mains. Diable ! Fait et refait).

- Oui, et devine qui a commandé plusieurs _COUPLES_ de ces adorables petits rongeurs il y a trois semaines de cela ? Demanda Kurt qui tendait un verre d'eau fraîche à son père à la place de sa bière (comment avait-il pu aller à la cuisine et en revenir aussi vite, mystère ! Au moins, ce n'était pas une tasse de ce foutu thé).

- Coach Sylvester, répondit Finn sur un ton amusé.

- Wouaouh ! S'exclama Burt. Elle a la rancune tenace cette femme mais … mais comment avez-vous su que c'était elle ?

- Premier indice, lui répondit Kurt : elle a acheté les dits rongeurs sur le budget du Glee Club – non, ne nous demande pas comment elle a fait ça, elle a déjà joué avec l'argent du club une fois, pour transférer les fonds aux Iles Caïmans – et deuxième indice, cher inspecteur, lorsque monsieur Schuester et le principal Figgins l'ont interrogée sur cet achat pour le moins incongru, elle n'a pas nié, Oh non, pas la grande Sue Sylvester. Elle a juste dit qu'elle avait fait ça pour monsieur Schuester parce que -

- Ouais, pour que le pauvre petit mulot qui avait élu domicile dans ses cheveux se sente un peu moins seul, termina Finn qui rigolait franchement maintenant.

- Ok, rancunière et un brin obsédée, non ? Kurt, tu ne m'as pas dit que Schuester et Sylvester avaient eu une altercation l'année dernière à propos de leur … chevelure respective, interrogea Burt.

- Oui, soupira Kurt qui récupéra le verre de Finn et celui que son père venait (bien à contrecœur) de vider. Mercedes et moi avions totalement reloocké Sue Sylvester, façon Madonna. Une totale réussite ! Conseils qu'elle a bien entendu complètement ignorés.

- Moi, je n'ignore jamais un seul de tes conseils capillaires, répliqua Blaine.

Le sourire que son fils adressa à Blaine fit l'effet d'un coup de poing à Burt. Ce sourire, il le connaissait bien. Vingt ans plus tôt, c'était à lui que la mère de Kurt souriait comme _ça_. Il y avait tant d'elle en Kurt : son courage, sa compassion, sa détermination.

- Oui, et bien, je suppose que l'on peut déjà dire que nous avons franchi un cap important en te faisant abandonner cet abominable gel, dit Kurt dans un murmure.

Il passa sa main sur la nuque de Blaine. Ses doigts effleurèrent les boucles brunes désormais rebelles. Juste ça. A peine une caresse.

Burt guettait presque ces petits gestes. Il savait qu'en public, Blaine et Kurt limitaient au maximum les gestes affectueux. Burt ne les avaient jamais vus se tenir par la main _dehors_ à l'exception du jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de la mère de Kurt. Blaine les avait accompagnés au cimetière.

Comment en était-on arrivé là ? Comment pouvait-on accepter que les seuls endroits ou deux gamins puissent se tenir la main en sécurité soit un cimetière et leur propre maison ? Le cœur de Burt se serrait dès qu'il pensait aux sacrifices que son fils, que Blaine, devaient faire pour avoir le droit de s'aimer.

Parce que ces deux là s'aimaient. Ils ne se touchaient pas, ne s'embrassaient pas, ne se serraient pas par la taille en public mais c'était presque … pire. Non, pas pire, juste plus _intense_. Les regards qu'ils échangeaient, la manière dont ils bougeaient, comme s'ils savaient toujours ce que l'autre allait faire, comment il allait réagir, était le signe d'une intimité que Burt n'était pas certain d'avoir atteint avec la mère de Kurt. C'était presque intimidant. Burt avait souvent l'impression de violer leur intimité lorsqu'il entrait dans le salon et qu'ils étaient assis tous les deux sur le divan, parlant à voix basse, lorsqu'ils échangeaient un regard pendant le dîner, lorsque Kurt tendait son manteau à Blaine et que leur mains se frôlaient. Pour Burt, cette connaissance qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre, leur aisance, était bien plus révélatrice que n'importe quel baiser fougueux.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

- J'y vais dit-il. Essayer de redonner un semblant de normalité à mon salon, Ok ?

Burt alla ouvrir. Rachel se tenait sur le pas de la porte, une veste aux couleurs des Titans de McKinley dans les mains.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Hummel. Finn a oublié sa veste dans ma voi-euh, je veux dire, il l'a oubliée dans la salle de chant. La salle du Glee Club. Au lycée, bredouilla Rachel.

- Oh mieux vaut la lui rendre avant que les mulots de Sylvester n'y élisent domicile, n'est-ce pas ? répondit Burt un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Les mulots de Mme - ? Ah, oui, ces mulots là. En fait, il semblerait que ce soit plutôt des gerbilles. Ou alors des mériones. Les mulots ne sont pas des rongeurs domestiqués et on n'en vend pas dans les animaleries de l'Ohio. D'ailleurs, je crois que -

Burt n'écoutait pas vraiment la jeune fille qu'il conduisit au salon.

Un salon qui était toujours une piste de danse puisque Blaine tenait à nouveau Kurt contre lui. Le rythme de la musique était différent. La danse aussi.

Ils étaient passés au tango.

- Blaine, je croyais qu'on avait dit plus de rediffusion de Moulin Rouge, murmura Kurt d'une voix voilée, entre chant et souffle.

- Hey ! Roxanne (2) est un classique, répliqua Blaine qui planta son pied derrière celui de Kurt et le fit basculer, élicitant un petit cri de surprise de la part de ce dernier. Et _j'adore_ les classiques.

Blaine passa sa main droite sous la nuque de Kurt, la gauche dangereusement basse sur ses hanches et l'attira gentiment à lui.

- Blaine …

- Huhu.

- Mon père est juste derrière toi.

Blaine faillit lâcher Kurt mais se ressaisit, l'aida à se relever et le stabilisa d'une main prévenante (Blaine, toujours gentleman, même lorsqu'il était pris le main dans le sac, ou plus exactement les mains sur les _fesses_ du fils de Burt. Humpf, peut-être pas si contenu que ça en fin de compte les signes d'affection).

- Monsieur Hummel, je -

- Pas de souci fiston. Finn a oublié sa veste à McKinley et tu n'avais aucune intention d'embrasser mon fils, c'était juste une leçon de danse. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous veut une boisson fraîche ? Rachel, tu devrais appeler tes pères, Blaine et toi êtes nos invités ce soir. Je suis d'humeur à faire un barbecue. Oh, et soyez sages pendant que je prépare tout, Ok ? Ne faites rien que je n'aurais fait à votre âge …

- Papa … gémit Kurt, complètement embarrassé.

- Cool ! Merci Burt, répondit Finn qui attira juste Rachel à lui et l'embrassa.

Burt disparut dans la cuisine avant que Kurt ne puisse lui dire ce qu'il pensait de son idée de barbecue (hum, de bonnes côtelettes ! Le lapin jouerait le rapace ce soir). De toute manière, quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait être tranquille un petit moment. Bon, disons trente minutes, il leur donnait trente petites minutes de tranquillité.

Dans le salon, le rire de Kurt retentit.

Burt ferma les yeux et s'adossa à l'évier.

Entendre Kurt rire. Dix ans que Burt attendait ça. Dix longues années à avoir peur, à se demander ce qu'il pourrait faire pour que son fils soit heureux.

Burt ne savait pas à qui ou à quoi il devait _ça_, ce bonheur retrouvé. A ce Glee Club que Kurt aimait tant ? A l'entrée de Blaine dans leur vie ? Ou tout simplement à Kurt. Kurt qui s'était battu pour que lui soit reconnu le droit d'être lui-même.

Peu importait. Ils étaient à nouveau une famille. Et rien n'était plus beau que le rire de Kurt pour clore sa semaine.

Rien.

**Kenavo ar c'hentañ ! **

(1) Si Sainte-Beuve peut utiliser ce néologisme, moi aussi, na !

(2) Je suis complètement fan de cette version tango de Roxanne.


End file.
